


Cold Case Kreese

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cold Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: Back in 2001 John Kreese had a Cobra Kai karate school in Philadelphia PA. John Kreese tuaght troubled inner city youth. Many had drug problems. Then his dojo burned down. Many say it was arson. A child and a firefighter died when the fire spread from the dojo to a nearby rowhouse. John Kreese got out of it back then. But it's time to face the music when Lilly Rush takes the case.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I don't own any rights to Cold Case or Cobra Kai. I write this for fun, not to make money.
> 
> Authors note 2: I will try to write this like a screenplay for the show. In the show, the images of people flash back to when the crime happened to now. People who were teens back then are now in their early to mid-thirties. (Hence the double descriptions.) Plus on the show music plays a crucial role. Most of the songs for this story are from 2001. On the show there is an opening song and an ending song. this story is as much about John Stillman as John Kreese. Both men went though Hell back in Vietnam, and are bound together for life.)

Detective Lilly Rush stands nose to nose arguing with her boss and mentor John Stillman. "I don't give a shit if you guys were prisoners of war together back in Nam! This man murdered a child and a firefighter. He set fire to his dojo for the insurance money and burned a kid to a crisp! Plus a decorated firefighter." 

"Young lady, you know nothing about this man, or his past. Sometimes cases should stay cold!" Det. Stillman shouted. "Leave this one alone!" 

"What the Fuck? Really!" Lilly screamed and slammed down a picture. "Look at this poor little boy, poor child died a horrible death!' Lilly raises her hand getting ready to slap Det. Stillman. 

Never mind the firefighter who died for a stupid reason. So some asshole karate instructor could make easy money!' 

Detectives Vera, Jeffries and Valens stare in shocked silence. They never seen Rush and Stillman argue like this. Detective Jeffries jumps in between them. Detective Valens (Rush's partner) grabs her raised hand. "Whoa there, you don't want to hit your boss!" 

Detective Vera grabs Det. Stillman. "Hey, lets go get some lunch, some fresh air." He grabs Det. Stillman by the arm and drags him outside. 

Detective Stillman let Det. Vera escort him out of the building. Jeffries, Valens and Rush were left inside. "I remember that one" Jeffries mumbled. "Yeah, Stillman wanted to handle that one alone. I listened to him then. Maybe I shouldn't have."

Detective Valens asked, "What do you mean?"

Jeffries, "Stillman shut me out. Said it was his business. He handled it all, witnesses, talked to the firemen." 

"I'm surprised the firemen didn't lynch John Kreese!" Det. Rush said.

"Well, that almost went down!" Jeffries chuckled. "Kreesedid get beat down after his rich buddy posted his bail. The fire fighters caught up to him, broke his ribs and leg. Stillman got pissed, got a few cops who served in Nam together and a brawl broke out! There was a war between police and fireman during this shit show!" 

Jeffreis went on to say: ". The mayor was scared there would be riots over this. There was a citywide curfew. "The Only thing that chilled everybody out were huge equal "donations" to both police and fire departments by their mutual war buddy. Guy named "Terry Silver.'"  
"Money talks, bullshit walks" Valens said.

"Yeah and that sucked back then, bout time for some Justice!" Det. Rush said. " Jamal's mother came in today . Poor woman wants justice! Along with the firefighters widow and kids."  
"They hope 18 years is enough distance to put against Terry Silver's money! The people in the neighborhood heard he bribed a bunch of judges and even a senator to make this go away." Det. Rush said. 

Just then Det. Stillman walked in with Det. Vera. "Please Lilly, trust me on this one. Leave this alone."

Det. Rush glared at Stillman. "Hell No! Me and Valens are packing our bags to go on a trip to California to extradite Kreese. Time for that Bastard to face the music!' 

Det. Stillman nods. "Fine, but I'm coming with you! Maybe if we talk on the plane, you will understand things."

Det. Rush wiped a tear from her eye. "After learning you covered for a murderer and an arsonist, not sure if I will ever speak to you ever again!" She then walks out sobbing. Valens walks out after her.

Jeffries yells and smacks Stillman. "Damn you, I told you that shit will come back to haunt you! Now look! Now what?" 

Vera said, "This is what you get for shutting us out back then." 

"Fine, you want in on this? Contact Ricky Jones and Chris Smith. they were both former students of John Kreese. Along with their friends Kenny Jackson and Randy Brown. I want warrants out for all of them if they refuse to talk to you!' 

Vera picked up the case docket. "Ugh Boss, Ricky and Randy are listed on this complaint to reopen the case."

"Well shit! Fine, deal with that. I got a trip to go on!" Det. Stillman yelled. "Hopefully this will be handled before I get back." 


	2. Past Has Come Back to Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush, Valens and Stillman go to Reseda California. They find John Kreese there and Johnny Lawrence.

John Kreese and Johny Lawrence sit in the dojo office eating lunch. They hear the bells ring and get up to see who is int their dojo. Both men are shocked to see two men and a woman holding badges. 

"What's going on?' Johnny asked. 

Kreesee stood there in shock. Then he saluted. "Welcome Captain Stillman."

Detective Stillman saluted back. "Wish this visit was under better circumstances."

"Guess the past has come back to haunt me?" Kreese mumbled. He put his hands around his back and turned around.

Detective Stillman wiped a tear from his eye then slapped the cuffs on John Kreese. Detective Vallens and Rush looked at each other. 

Johnny yelled. "What the Hell? Sensei, who are these people?"

Rush walked up to Johnny. "I'm Detective Lilly Rush, of Philadelphia PA homicide. I work on all the cold cases."

Scotty said, "I'm Detective Valens and I'm her partner." 

Johnny looked bewildered. "Cold Cases? What are those? Wait, homicide. Did Kreese kill somebody?"

Lilly smiled. "Cold cases mean unsolved murders. And Yeah, Kreese killed a little boy and a firefighter. Back in 2001 he burned down his dojo for insurance money. Fire jumped to a row house and burned down the whole block." 

Johnny yelled, "Holy Shit! My God." Johnny stood shaking and glaring at John Kreese. Then Johnny threw up. Valens jumped back."Whoa dude!"

Detective Stillman yelled. "You dont' know the whole story!" Stillman looked at Kreese. "I don't think anybody knows the truth about what happened that day." 

Kreese mumbled. "And they never will. I will take that secret to my grave."

Johnny wiped his mouth. "Why isn't he in jail, why did the case get cold?"

Detective Rush smirked and said. "Because Kreese had some war buddies to get him out of it. One a crooked detective and two a rich war buddy named Terry Silver."

Johnny mumbled. "I've heard that name before."

Detective Rush stared at Johnny Lawrence. " Hey, I bet you know lots about your old karate Sensei." 

"I haven't seen him for the past 30 some years. Last I seen him was back in 1985."

"Would you mind coming with us? We need a character witness about Kreese." 

"Why? I told you I haven't' seen him in years."

Rush said. " I'm sure you got loads of stories about your dear old Sensei."

Valens chuckled. "Bet some awful ones. Judging by the way you puked. I bet Sensei crazy used to scare the shit out of you back in the day. You know all his skeletons in his closet." 

Kreese yelled. "Hey, can we go now, don't want to miss my plane back to Philly. I got a date with destiny." 

Stillman smacked Kreese upside the head. "Shut up! I know what you're doing, you're rolling over on this, giving up."

Kreese said, "No I'm facing the music. I told you and Terry both, money only goes so far to cover up something. The past always comes back to haunt you. In the End."

"Look, I called Terry, he's on his way to Philly right now."

"Oh Goody, time for another bribe!" Rush yelled. Then she shoved Stillman. Valens jumped in. 'Hey dont' blow this." Rush nodded. Stillman said. "I'll take Kreese out to the car. You guys finish up in here." Stillman and Kreese left the dojo. 

"Please Johnny, we need someone like you. To say Kreese was abusive towards his students." Detective Rush said. 

A tear rolled down Johnny's eye. "Yeah, he choked and nearly killed me back in 85. He did it cause I got second place."

Valens asked. "Did he ever set fires? Or threaten to do anything like that." 

"He said he'd burn down a VA shelter where he stayed. All cause some guy broke into his foot locker. His words were "I'll burn the place down if I have too."

"Detective Rush said. "Looks like we got new direction on this case!"

"So I'm going to Philly? When?'

Lilly Rush said, "Now. We got to move on this. Before the asshole rich war buddy and the crooked cop got the evil bastard out of it again." 

Valens looked at Rush "Easy, you don't know what part Stillman played in this."

"I'm sure we'll find out." Rush said. 

Everybody left and got into the car and drove to the airport. They then flew to Philadelphia.


End file.
